100gamesvictorfanficstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
House Targaryen
House Targaryen is a noble family of Westeros which ruled over the Seven Kingdoms for over three hundred years before being overthrown by House Baratheon. Their Family words are "Fire and Blood". Currently, the head of the family is Rhaegar I Targaryen. Traits and Characteristics Targaryens are descended from Valyria, and they reflect the Valyrian features of Silver or Gold hair and varying shades of purple eyes. They are also famous for their ethereal beauty, and they are regarded as the most beautiful family in the world. Unfortunately, Targaryens are also known for their madness; a trait that has developed over years of inbreeding to keep their bloodlines pure. However, despite having more madness than most families, Targaryens are much less affected by their inbreeding as other houses who practice it would be. As descendants of the last dragonriders of Valyria, the Targaryens are among the last magical families in the world. They posess the unique ability to ride dragons and can perform blood spells (if they know how) to hatch them. Customs Targaryens frequently wed brother and sister as was the custom of the Valyrian Freehold. However, their reasoning for this is flawed. In Valyria, blood spells were often used in magic, and anyone who shared a person's blood could use them. This meant that wedding brother and sister could prevent the leaking of family secrets outside the direct line. As direct magic fades once it marries into other houses (the magic is in part tied to the Targaryen name) then this caveat is no longer needed. Additionally, Targaryens often practice polygamy, though the practice has died out in recent generations. This is largely due to their conversion to the Faith of the Seven following Aegon's Conquest and their desire to make peace with the faith rather than war with them. The Targaryens have three ancestral swords: Blackfyre, Dark Sister, and Guiding Light. These swords were each wielded by one of the three conquerors (Aegon, Visenya, and Rhaenys respectively). Traditionally, the sword Blackfyre is wielded by the Crown Prince (known as the Prince of Dragonstone), Guiding Light is wielded by the king (as Aegon I did to honor his late sister-wife Queen Rhaenys), and Dark Sister is wielded by the most gifted Targaryen who is not in the direct line of succession. As kings, each of the Targaryen monarchs, both kings and queens, can choose their own crown. This can mean using a former ruler's crown of their choosing to honor them, or it can mean having a new crown made that best reflects the wearer's desires. History Valyria The Targaryens were lesser dragon-riders in the Valyrian Freehold during the height of its power. Though not particularly influential, they were wealthy and powerful. Twelve years before the Doom of Valyria, Daenys Targaryen had a dream about the destruction. She told her father, and he moved the entire family to Dragonstone. Twelve years later, the Doom occurred and hers was the only dragon-rider family to escape. Aegon's Conquest IN 3 BC, Aegon Targaryen and his two sister-wives, Rhaenys and Visenya, plotted to conquer the entirety of Westeros. They had three dragons between them - others were riderless and therefore unsuited for conquest - and they began their attack. Targaryen Rule Targaryen Monarchs # King Aegon I Targaryen (1 AC – 37 AC) ## Queen Visenya Targaryen ## Queen Rhaenys Targaryen ### Aeyns I Targaryen (Son) # King Aenys I Targaryen (37 AC – 42 AC) ## Queen Alyssa Velaryon ### Aegon II Targaryen (Son) # King Maegor I Targaryen (42 AC – 45 AC) ## Queen Ceryse Hightower ## Queen Alys Harroway ## Queen Tyanna Towers ## Queen Elinor Costayne ## Queen Jeyne Westerling ## Queen Rohanna Strong ### Aerea Targaryen (Niece) # King Aegon II Targaryen (45 AC – 56 AC) ## Queen Rhaena Targaryen ### Aerea Targaryen (Daughter) ### Rhaella Targaryen (Daughter) # Queen Rhaella I Targaryen (56 AC – 74 AC) ## Prince-Consort Gaelon Targaryen ### Jaehaerys I Targaryen (Uncle) # King Jaehaerys I Targaryen (74 AC – 101 AC) ## Queen Alysanne Targaryen ### Aemon Targaryen (Son) ### Baelon Targaryen (Son) ### Viserys I Targaryen (Grandson) # King Viserys I Targaryen (101 AC – 126 AC) ## Queen Aemma Arryn ## Queen Alicent Hightower ### Rhaenyra I Targaryen (Daughter) # Queen Rhaenyra I Targaryen (126 AC – 151 AC) ## Prince-Consort Laenor Velaryon ## Prince-Consort Aemon Targaryen ### Jacaerys Velaryon (Son) ### Joffrey Targaryen (Son) ### Aegon III Targaryen (Son) # King Aegon III Targaryen (151 AC – 157 AC) ## Queen Jaehaera Targaryen ## Queen Daenaera Velaryon ### Daeron I Targaryen (Son) # King Daeron I Targaryen (157 AC – 161 AC) ## Queen Daena I Targaryen ### Daena I Targaryen # King Baelor I Targaryen (161 AC – 164 AC) ## ### Viserys II Targaryen (Uncle) # King Viserys II Targaryen (164 AC – 165 AC) ## Queen Larra Rogare ## Queen Laenyra Velaryon ### Daena I Targaryen (Niece) # Queen Daena I Targaryen (165 AC – 184 AC) ## Prince-Consort Aemon Targaryen ### Daeron II Targaryen (Son) # King Daeron II Targaryen (184 AC – 209 AC) ## Queen Myriah Martell ## Queen Rhaenyra Targaryen ### Baelor Targaryen (Son) ### Valarr Targaryen (Grandson) # King Aerys I Targaryen (209 AC – 215 AC) ## Queen Aelinor Penrose ### Aelor Targaryen (Nephew) ### Aelora Targaryen (Niece) ### Daenora I Targaryen (Niece) # Queen Daenora I Targaryen (215 AC – 229 AC) ## Prince-Consort Aerion Targaryen ## Prince-Consort Baelon Targaryen ### Maegor Targaryen (Son) ### Aegon IV Targaryen (Son) # King Aegon IV Targaryen (229 AC – 238 AC) ## Queen Valaena Targaryen ## Queen Maegelle Velaryon # King Maekar I Targaryen (238 AC – 246 AC) ## Queen Dyanna Dayne ## Queen Aelona Targaryen ### Daeron Targaryen (Son) ### Aerion Targaryen (Son) ### Aegon V Targaryen (Son) # King Aegon V Targaryen (246 AC – 261 AC) ## Queen Betha Blackwood ## Queen Rhae Targaryen ### Duncan Targaryen (Son) ### Jaehaerys II Targaryen (Son) # King Jaehaerys II Targaryen (261 AC – 266 AC) ## Queen Shaera Targaryen ## Queen Celia Tully ### Aerys II Targaryen (Son) ### Rhaella Targaryen (Daughter) # King Aerys II Targaryen (266 AC – 283 AC) ## Queen Rhaella Targaryen ### Rhaegar I Targaryen Members in Fire & Blood Born Again * Rhaegar I Targaryen * Lyanna Targaryen * Jaegon Targaryen * Visenya Targaryen * Maekar Targaryen * Aerea Targaryen * Rhaella Targaryen * Daenerys Targaryen * Viserys Targaryen Sworn Houses Great Houses * House Stark of the North * House Lannister of the Westerlands * House Tully of the Riverlands * House Tyrell of the Reach * House Baratheon of the Stormlands * House Arryn of the Vale * House Martell of Dorne * House Greyjoy of the Iron Islands Crownlands * House Targaryen of Dragonstone (Crown Prince's Seat) * House Velaryon of Driftmark * House Sunglass of Sweetport Sound * House Bar Emmon of Sharp Point * House Celtigar of Claw Isle * House Massey of Stonedance * House Chyttering of Deerling Row * House Rosby of Rosby * House Staunton of Rook's Rest * House Thorne of Malterby * House Mallery of the Deepshore Kingsguard To Aerys II * Ser Gerold Hightower, Lord Commander * Ser Barristan Selmy * Ser Gwayne Gaunt * Ser Jonothor Darry * Ser Oswell Whent * Ser Arthur Dayne * Ser Jaime Lannister Family Tree Category:Game of Thrones Category:Dancing Dragons Category:Fire & Blood Born Again Category:Dragons' Conquest Category:Wars of Faith